Aurora Unit 242
Aurora Unit 242 is the Aurora Unit on the [[G.F.S. Olympus|G.F.S. Olympus]]. She supports Samus Aran during her mission in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. The first time Samus sees her is in the form of a hologram in the Ready Room. After receiving the PED Suit Samus goes to her chamber and 242 gives her the mission brief. Role As the game progresses, 242 will often contact Samus to give her new information or orders, either in her gunship as a hologram, or directly in the field by sound only. Biography After the Federation lost contact with the [[G.F.S. Valhalla|G.F.S. Valhalla]], their Aurora Units became infected with a virus of Space Pirate origin. The Federation’s scientists were able to quickly devise a vaccine, and Unit 242 was the first to receive it. However, the virus had forced the Federation to shut down the network linking Aurora Units, leaving them vulnerable and requiring the other Aurora Units to be inoculated individually. To achieve this and restore the network, the Federation’s hired four bounty hunters: Rundas, Ghor, Gandrayda and Samus Aran. Via hologram, Aurora Unit 242 met with these hunters alongside Fleet Admiral Castor Dane in the Olympus' Ready Room to brief them on their mission. No sooner had they done so, however, before 242 declared a condition red - the Olympus came under assault by a Space Pirate armada, and the hunters were sent to defend the planet below, Norion. During the defense of Norion, Unit 242 coordinated the troops stationed on the planet, and kept the hunters updated on developments. while the Hunters were defending Norion, 242 gives Samus advice. When it became clear that the Pirates intended to send a Leviathan smashing into Norion’s surface, Unit 242 ordered all “non-essential personnel" to evacuate the facility, and began calculating the time until impact. Though the attack on Norion was thwarted, the four hunters were found unconscious in the Control Tower. After it was discovered that their bodies were self-producing Phazon, the Federation decided to outfit them with Phazon Enhancement Devices, so that they could harness this energy. Rundas, Ghor and Gandrayda awoke after a few weeks; Unit 242 assigned Rundas and Ghor to free planets Bryyo and Elysia of Phazon corruption, while Gandrayda was tasked with finding the homeworld of the Pirates. However, Unit 242 lost contact with all three after a few weeks. Seven days later, Samus awoke as well and met in person with 242, who informed her of the situation. Samus agreed to search for the other hunters and complete their missions. The mission on Bryyo After wishing Samus good luck, Unit 242 maintained contact with her, helping the hunter locate a downed Federation vessel in Bryyo’s cliffside region, which yielded new map data for two of the planet’s Fire and Jungle regions. Afterward, 242 reported that two energy signatures were powering a Pirate energy shield guarding Bryyo’s Leviathan. Samus first travelled to Bryyo Fire, but her PED Suit malfunctioned at a Corrupted Pool, causing her to nearly become overwhelmed by her internal Phazon. 242 received this error and downloaded the data from Samus' suit to analyze the situation. After Samus defeated the corrupted Rundas and acquired the Ice Missile, she investigated the East Generator, but 242 told her that she could not harm the Generators with her current equipment. 242 told Samus to visit a Federation Landing site near to the crash site of the G.F.S. Theseus, where she upgraded her gunship with Ship Missiles. Along the way, 242 informed Samus that the suit data she downloaded had revealed that the Phazon within her body overreacted and caused Samus to enter a corrupted version of Hypermode, putting her at risk of terminal corruption. AU 242 apologized for not foreseeing this when the PED was granted, but warned that she could not defeat Dark Samus without it, and therefore must use Hypermode with caution. Now armed with Ship Missiles, 242 guided Samus in destroying the Anti-Aircraft Tiamat Turrets, and ultimately the Leviathan Shield Generators. After Samus destroyed the Bryyo seed, AU 242 thanked Samus and told her that although Ghor was stationed on SkyTown, Elysia, the Leviathan's Phazon was still spreading. She uploaded the Virus vaccine to Samus' suit so that she could purge the virus from SkyTown’s Aurora Unit 217. Travelling to Elysia Once Samus was on Elysia, 242 helped Samus get Aurora Unit 217 back online by telling her the position of the Boost Ball, so that she could open 217's chamber. After uploading the vaccine, however, a corrupted Ghor appeared and severed 217's connection to SkyTown. Samus repelled him though, and he makes his exit. Although 242 did not communicate with Samus for a long time on Elysia, she helped Samus locate the Screw Attack on Bryyo Ice. While trying to obtain the Screw Attack, 242's attempts to reach Samus were blocked, and Samus could only hear garbled, incomprehensible noise. After Samus left Bryyo Ice, 242 reported that the missing flagship Valhalla had been discovered, and requested that Samus investigate. After Samus destroyed the seed on Elysia, 242 contacted her once more, reporting that a message from Gandrayda had been uncovered containing the location of one of the Space Pirate Homeworld. She informed Samus that a Leviathan has impacted there, and had already transformed much of the planet into pure Phazon. 242 asked Samus to stop the spread of corruption on the Homeworld from spreading, likely to destroy the Pirates' most convenient source of Phazon. Assault on the Pirate Homeworld After landing, 242 told Samus that to disable the Shield around the Pirate Homeworld, Samus must first find protection from the Acid Rain that plagues the planet. Samus defeated Gandrayda, who was impersonating a Federation Marine claiming to have information on how to get to the Hazard Shield, the item she would need to pass the Acid Rain. Aurora Unit 242 then reported that 217 had discovered evidence of hidden Chozo Artifacts back on Elysia that would help Samus access the rest of the Pirate Base. The battle at Phaaze Once the Seed was destroyed, AU 242 contacted Samus and thanked her again, declaring that this was a great victory for the Federation. She informed Samus that Aurora Unit 217 had located the epicenter of the Leviathan attacks, and aided Samus in locating Leviathan Command Codes which would allow the Federation to control a Leviathan Battleship above the Pirate Homeworld, and create a Wormhole to the epicenter. *Samus gained the code on the Valhalla, and 242 reported that the epicenter was actually a planet, which they chose to name Phaaze. *If the code on Valhalla is gained first, 242 states its purpose is unknown for the time being. *If the Leviathan is breached first, 242 explains there is a code required. Gaining the code, 242 suggests it is an input for the Leviathan. *After importing the code, she tells Samus to prepare herself, as there is no turning back after the Wormhole is open. Credits During the credits, 242 speaks with a message in a humanoid voice: "With the death of the planet Phaaze, Samus Aran's arduous fight against Phazon has ended. However, in the vast regions of space, this victory is just a twinkle of a star, spreading the light of hope through the darkness." Official data G.F.S. Olympus intercom quotes Pre-invasion Invasion Unused Data Unused Logbook Entries Aurora Unit 242 is the subject of two unused scans, one a Logbook entry and the other a piece of Galactic Federation Data. The Galactic Federation Data, however, is an exact duplicate of the final paragraph of the Logbook entry, and has been omitted as such. Unused Dialogue In the game's files, Aurora Unit 242 has an unused series of dialogue clips relating to Terminal Corruption. This sequence of audio messages is referred to as "IFT_SkytownBadHypermode003NB" in the game's data. Trivia *Like all Aurora Units, 242 generally refers to herself as "we". Despite this, she does say "I" twice while briefing Samus about Elysia: **"I''' have uploaded a program to your suit that will purge any traces of corruption in the AU and restore its functionality."'' **''"As '''I am sure you are aware..."'' *Aurora Unit 242 tells Ghor: "We serve as the network's master control." Because of her referring to herself as "we", it is uncertain whether she, or all Aurora Units, are the Aurora Network's master control. *During the ending speech in Corruption's credits, 242 has no digital effects added to her voice, while normally the voice would have voice modulation applied. *In the unused Logbook entry, it is stated that AU 242 possesses a male persona. **In the same unused logbook entry, crew of the G.F.S Olympus would refer to 242 as Other Brain in reference to Mother Brain, a former leader of the Space Pirates. It was also mentioned that this practice greatly displeased Admiral Dane, the commanding officer of the Olympus. *AU 242 narrates the Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Preview videos, and was first shown in the following trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=plADYc4tnTE. *It is impossible to scan 242 directly, as the only time Samus meets her is at the Olympus though blocked by a haze. On the other hand, she is not counted in the Logbook. **If the X-Ray Visor is used via hacking, it is possible to see through the haze, but the Aurora Unit is not inside. *When Samus meets the Aurora Unit's actual physical form for the first time on the G.F.S. Olympus, a version of Theme of Samus plays in the background. This version of the theme first appeared in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes as the theme of the Federation Marines, and appears at several other points in Corruption. *In Echoes, the corpse of a creature resembling an over-sized Grenchler in the Command Chamber was stated to have 242 wounds from Federation Trooper weaponry in its scan. The recurrence of this number in Corruption suggests it is of some significance to employee(s) at Retro Studios. *242 is one of three characters in the ''Metroid'' series to say "Good luck, Samus", with the other two being Aurora Unit 217 and Commander Adam Malkovich in Metroid: Other M. ru:Aurora Unit 242 Category:Characters Category:GFS Olympus Category:Galactic Federation Category:Aurora Units Category:Intercom announcers Category:Alive